Conventional loader assemblies have a pair of boom assemblies that have rearward ends that attach to a tractor, and forward ends that attach to an attachment. Exemplary attachments found on loader assemblies include buckets, clam shells, plows, fork lifts, bale spears, etc. Hydraulic cylinders are provided for operating the loader assemblies and the attachments.
Exemplary loader assemblies are described by U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,665 to Westendorf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,856 to Westendorf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,811 to Langenfeld et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,962 to Westendorf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,692 to Langenfeld et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,974 to Langenfeld et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,177 to Westendorfet al.
Hydraulic lines that power the hydraulic cylinders on loader assemblies are often found extending along the exterior of the loader assemblies. When the hydraulic lines are exposed along the exterior of the loader assembly, there is an increased likelihood that the hydraulic lines may become damaged.
Efforts have been undertaken to improve the power of loader assemblies and to provide loader assemblies that are more aesthetically appealing and more closely follow the design lines of the motor vehicle to which they are attached.